gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Admiral (IV)
mit dem Kühlergrill des | Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Beifahrer) | Wert = 25.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = | Höchstgeschw. = 277 km/h | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterrad | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.700 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Admiral-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Admiral ist eine Limousine aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Dundreary hergestellt wird. Das Modell entspricht in etwa dem 1992 bis 1994er oder dem 2003 bis 2005er mit dem Kühlergrill des . Des Weiteren stellt die Stretch-Limo eine verlängerte Version des Admiral dar. Vom Fahrgefühl her liegt der Admiral etwas unter dem Durchschnitt seiner Fahrzeugklasse, was größtenteils seinem recht hohen Gewicht zuzuschreiben ist. Er besitzt einen mittelstarken V8-Motor mit Fünfgangschaltung und Heckantrieb. Diese Konfiguration braucht ein wenig Zeit, um die schwere Karosserie in Bewegung zu setzen. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit liegt im Durchschnitt. In Kurven fühlt sich der Wagen besonders schwer an und reagiert oft nur schleppend, dafür über- oder untersteuert der Admiral jedoch selten. ABS ist bei allen Modellen Standard, trotzdem ist der Bremsweg der Limousine alles andere als gering, wieder ein Nachteil des hohen Gewichts. Dieses hat jedoch auch seine Vorteile, denn zum einen hält der Wagen dank seiner stabilen Bauweise so einiges an Schaden aus, zum anderen lässt er sich sehr gut dazu einsetzen, andere Fahrzeuge aus dem Weg zu räumen. Fundorte Der Admiral ist relativ selten anzutreffen. Er besitzt keinen festen Stellplatz, kann jedoch mit ein wenig Glück an folgenden Orten gefunden werden: GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony #In Steinway, Dukes ist er gelegentlich anzutreffen Grand Theft Auto IV # Taucht häufig in Bürgerwehr-Missionen als Fluchtauto auf #Während des Mehrspieler-Tutorials (GTA IV) The Ballad of Gay Tony #In der Mission Going deep parken sieben Admirals in der Tiefgarage #Wenn man zu Beginn der Mission No. 3 Moris Buffalo schrottet, sitzt man nach der Mahnungssequenz in einem Admiral Trivia * Im Gegensatz zu den Admiral-Modellen in den vorherigen Teilen basiert der neue Admiral nicht mehr auf einem deutschen . * Eine Fahrzeugdatei mit dem Code „admiral2“ existiert in den Spieldateien von Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Es wäre möglich, dass eine zweite Variante des Fahrzeugs geplant war, welche wieder auf einem basieren sollte. * Die voreingestellten Radiosender im Wagen sind Fusion FM und Jazz Nation Radio 108.5. * Der Admiral sieht dem Washington ähnlich. * Die B-Säule wurde leicht fehlplatziert und ragt in den Innenraum des Wagens. * Der Admiral dient als Vorlage für die Stretch-Limo. * Durch einen Spielfehler leuchten beim Admiral vorne beide Blinklichter auf, wenn er abbiegen will. * Das Fahrzeug ist eines der wenigen Autos, die einen Alarmton von sich geben, wenn man bei ausgeschaltetem Motor die Tür auflässt. Dieser Ton ist jedoch nur sehr leise und kann nur in stillen Gegenden gehört werden. Bildergalerie Admiral GTA IV.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht Admiral Heck GTA IV.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Wrack IV Admiral Front.png|Auch als Wrack antreffbar Wrack IV Admiral Heck.png en:Admiral es:Admiral fi:Admiral fr:Admiral it:Admiral nl:Admiral pl:Admiral pt:Admiral ru:Admiral sv:Admiral Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen